A data storage system may comprise a data storage device (e.g., solid state drive) comprising non-volatile semiconductor memory (NVSM) (e.g., flash memory) and may be employed as mass storage for a computer device (e.g., desktop, laptop, portable, etc.) or other suitable application. The data storage device may also comprise a controller for controlling data operations to the NVSM (i.e., reading data from or writing data to the NVSM), volatile memory (e.g., DRAM) for providing temporary storage for write data coming from the host to the NVSM and read data going to the host from the NVSM, and an I/O interface for communicating between the controller and the host.
The data storage device is typically coupled to an external power supply for providing power to components of the data storage device, such as the NVSM, the controller, the volatile memory, and the I/O interface. The data storage system may also comprise one or more capacitors that can be charged to provide back-up power to the data storage device to ensure that user data is fully protected in an event of an interruption of power to the data storage device.